Beaten
by Star streak writer
Summary: Raph is found hurt again but not for the reason he typically gets injured. His recovery is slow and nightmares plague him. A story I stood up writing until 3am. Comment below if you enjoy the story and want more chapters or just more stories. Enjoy! )


Raph had struggled to get down to the sewers and just barely made it home when everything suddenly went black and he passed out at the entrance of the lair. The turtles awoke like any other day Mikey ruined the eggs and served scrambled. Donnie sipped his coffee and Leo ate whatever was given to him as Splinter watched his morning soaps. April had called earlier and was planning on stopping by to train with Splinter. Raph hadn't emerged yet from his room which was typical of him. He was probably out all night again. He had missed practice again which Splinter would later scold him for. 3pm rolled around Mikey had finished watching his cartoons when he stood up noticing Raph was missing. "Hey guys he yelled has anybody seen Raph?" Leo reading the newspaper on the couch said, "He's probably at Aprils." Mikey shrugged his shoulders and said "ok" 7pm April was making her way down the sewers and was walking towards the door frame that closed off the lair to the outside world. She saw a form sitting back facing the door of the lair, she saw a red banana and said, "Hey Raph it's… She noticed something was not right his head was down and resting on his chest as she got closer she saw blood on his leg and she picked up her pace and ran to him.

"Raph!" she screamed and shook him fiercely he didn't respond. She began pounding on the door of the lair and screaming "guys open up! Help!" She put both hands behind Raph's neck so he wouldn't fall as the door opened. Mikey answered the door saying, "Hey April… when he looked down he saw Raph's limp form and April struggling to hold him, Mikey bent down to assist April as he screamed "Donnie!" Donnie hearing panic in Mikey's voice ran out and saw the limp form of Raph in April's and Mikey's arms. Donnie ran over to check for a pulse "he's alive" he sighed in relief. Splinter and Leo were last at the scene "What happened my sons?" said, a worried Splinter. April replied, "I found him like this outside of the lair." Donnie asked his brothers for help to lift Raph from the floor to the lab.

Inside the lab Donnie asked Mikey to go boil water, Leo to get towels and April to help retrieve items from the cabinets. Donnie scanned Raph's body cataloging what to treat first, broken leg a compound fracture, broken arm, bruised lip, cheek bone and shoulder, 1,2,3 broken ribs a few bruises on his right side and a whopper of a concussion as he turned the mini flash light off after examining Raph's eyes. That's going to give him a massive headache later. Leo returned first with towels, Mikey a few minutes after with the water. Donnie nodded in approval, as he quickly glanced at Raph's unconscious form "I'm going to set the leg first, I'm need you guys to hold him in case he wakes up" Mikey and Leo took positions next to their brother. Splinter remained above Raph's head dabbing it with a wash cloth Raph had moaned a few moments earlier but had not awaken April remained by Donnie's side to assist.

Donnie but a towel under the lower left leg and warned the family to be ready not long after came a loud Pop! The sound of the bone in Raph's left leg caused his body came to life. Scrunched brows, bulging veins in Raph's neck showed through his skin as his head turned back into the pillows. A half grunted scream escaped his mouth followed by wide animalistic eyes it caught everyone by surprise. Raph's upper body and good arm reached for the hurt leg. "Hold him down!" Yelled Donnie, Mikey and Leo startled pushed Raph's upper body back down to the bed. Ralph closed his eyes, clearly still in pain as his eye brows remained furrowed and another groan left his mouth.

"I can't cast the leg because the open wound will fester" he said out loud in case anyone was wondering. The bone had broken the skin so Donnie cleaned the wound despite Raph's pained moans he put antibiotic ointment inside and splint the leg. Ralph hadn't opened his eyes since the leg pop his chest just heaved in short breaths indicating a fever or severe pain. Donnie would worry about that later right now the arm needed to be set and casted and Raph's ribs needed to be wrapped. Donnie asked Leo to move to Raph's lower body and hold Raph's legs down. He warned his family he had to pop the arm back into place as well. Mikey was already a shade lighter, April and Splinter had worried looks and Leo just nodded with a serious look on his face.

Pop! Came the second sound Raph had reacted as predicted he screamed again this time through gritted teeth, he shook as his eyes opened just enough to show them roll back as he moaned before he passed out. April quickly put two fingers on Raph's neck, "he's alive" she sighed in relief. Donnie sighed as well then continued his administrations until the forearm was fully casted and placed in a sling to help the bruised shoulder heal.

"He's got a fever," Donnie said breaking the silence in the room. Splinter rung a new wash cloth, placing it on Raph's forehead again before saying, "I know." Donnie exhaustingly looked at Raph's unconscious form and asked for help to wrap Raph's ribs. Leo lifted Raph's unconscious body as April and Mikey assisted in wrapping the rib cage. When they were done Donnie began picking up supplies there wasn't much blood just bruises. He was obviously beaten by whom was the question. The family remained by Raph's feverish side, he groaned in pain in between consciousness then was dragged back to the darkness. He trembled and no amount of blankets helped sooth the ailing turtle he was hot but cold.

Splinter managed to get him to drink some tincher tea to help with the pain and fever but it only helped a little while. The shivers aggravated the broken limps and bruises and the bruises caused him more pain. It was an endless cycle of pain, scrunched brows, moans and groans, shaking and quick short breaths. Taking Raph's temper orally again nearly 8 hours after they found him the fever remained steady at 103. The tea wasn't working anymore, Donnie had hoped he didn't have to use an IV but it was necessary. The fever was causing Raph to lose all his fluids. Donnie cleaned the area placed the needle the skin and taped it down to the forearm of Raph's right arm. His veins were shot from the lack of fluids. He went through two IV bags before it settled into a slow drip Raph's body was thirsty. Splinter left to meditate and Leo took his place.

April had set out earlier to ask a friend for antibiotics. Splinter had left to meditate, Leo remained by Raph's side constantly wringing out the wash cloth before placing it back on Raph's forehead. Mikey had passed out on the couch with a comic book over his eyes when Casey walked into the lab. "Hey Casey" said, Donnie "Hey Leo, Hi Donnie, How is he?" replied Casey with a worried look as he slowly walked over to his best friend. Donnie replied, "not well" Raph's breathing was labored Casey touched then grabbed Ralphs hand and leaned over to his friend and said, "you're going to be ok buddy stay strong" Casey grabbed a chair and stayed for a while. Donnie rechecked Raph's temperature it remained unchanged. Donnie needed to clean the wound and change the dressing. This woke Casey from his small nap. Donnie unwrapped the dressing and with a cloth began wiping at the wound. Ralph at first didn't notice but soon after a moan came from Raph's shaky form. "Hold him still" said Donnie.

Leo got up and held Raph's shoulders down the best he could. Casey assisted but it was clear when Raph opened his red fevered eyes his reactions were instinct not mental movements. Casey still tried anyways to get through to him, Casey asked Raph to relax and for a brief moment Ralph recognized Casey. He looked at him puzzlingly and lowly said, "Where's the girl? She was with me.. I..." Before closing his eyes in pain and falling back asleep. The guys all looked at each other before Donnie snapped back to his work. He was done when a few moments later April had come into the lab. It was oddly silent when April walked over to Donnie. "Is everything ok?" she asked looking concerned Donnie replied, "We think Raph was helping someone before he got hurt." "Did he say if the person was ok?" "No" replied, Leo replacing the rag on Raph's forehead.

Mikey walked into a silent room, "woo" he said, "who died? Whoops sorry bad choice of words" Leo answered him and Mikey too was left shocked. Donnie, shortly after he melted the antibiotics and put the contents into a needle and pushed it into the IV went to rest before the next dose. Raph remained restless the entire night for a second night, the Antibiotic's weren't working fast enough after a second dose by morning the fever lowered two degrees. In relief Leo got up to get new water Mikey was asleep in the chair by Raph's right side. Raph started to come to 'good timing as usual' thought Leo a bit annoyed because he really wanted to get fresh water. Until his selfishness quickly became worry. He almost dropped the bowl returning to Raph's side as his hot headed brother started to cry out in pain.

Raph's eyes were wide open but he looked frantically around for his assailant and saw no one. Leo turned Raph's side and tried to get this now moving too much brother to focus. "Raph!" He yelled willing his brother to focus. Donnie walked in just at the right time. Grabbing a needle and pushing the contents in the IV after a few moments Raph's eyes rolled and closed again. Leo realizing he was holding his breath breathed out.

Day 3 It was beginning to wear on their brother's bodies, go rest Splinter ordered his sons. I'll care for your brother, if he wakes again I will wake up Donnie. The brothers all 3 dragged themselves to bed. After sometime Splinter was snapped out of meditation to quiet low growls Splinter looked at Raph. He held Raph's hand in his and hushed him, "what's wrong my son? Are you in pain? Raph shook his head, the girl... she's dead... Splinter soothed Raph's head and let him continue speaking, "The purple dragons beat her I tried to get to her... he coughed, "but... He began to move causing himself pain in his shoulder in an attempt to sit up, Splinter asked him not move but through gritted teeth he said, "There were too many. She died before I... was able to…" "It's ok" Splinter assured she's in a better place. Raph upset yelled, "No! How could I let this happen! There were too many dragons they beat me. They won..." Splinter again hushed his son, "You need to rest." Raph looking deeply hurt obeyed his father as he settled back unto the pillows and closed his eyes. Donnie came in an hour after and administered another dose before checking Raph's vitals and returning to bed.

In the morning, April and Casey joined the turtles for breakfast, this time April cooked and they had pancakes. Splinter had notified the family what happened to Raph. Shocked they quietly looked at each other and felt bad for thinking it was Raph's hot head that got him into the state he was in. Raph still had a low grade fever that plagued him with nightmares. It was afternoon of day 4 Raph required less monitoring but he still hadn't remained awake long enough to be left alone. Leo remained by Raph's side in case he would wake. Raph was still tossing and murmuring in his sleep Donnie had stepped out Leo placed a new wash cloth on Raph's forehead. Raph was dreaming he was being attacked by the foot. He was struck in the leg then the shoulder the little girl was crying. I have to get to her his pulse raced then POW they shot her! His head was then struck. Raph woke and he bolted up like a spring, breathing heavy, looking around but was stopped by the pain in his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and grabbed at his arm hissing through the pain before moaning and then noticing Leo's startled expression.

Leo was standing and staring in shock, Raph spoke first, "hey fearless it's not that bad." Leo shaking the shock responded, "Welcome back, you had us worried." Donnie came in nearly coughing up his coffee, he swallowed quickly and said, "hey Raph!" He put down the coffee and make his way over to Raph "I need to check you really quick, Raph just grunted and attempted to push himself up to lean against the back board of the bed. He hissed as his leg dropped from the pillows it was propped on. He grunted and touched his leg Donnie noticing said, "Your leg is splinted it's broken so try not to move it." Leo quickly moved to assist Raph placing pillows behind him until he was propped up. Donnie checked Raph's vitals they were strong and the fever was gone so he removed the IV and taped a small piece of gauze over the tiny wound where the IV once poked.

Raph remained quiet as he watched his family come in and out. He answered their questions. He was always ok never admitted to pain but never denied Splinters teas. Donnie would check on the leg wound, replace the bandage as needed. As a few days passed Casey and April visited they were happy he was getting better. Raph got restless his mind kept tormenting him all the quiet didn't help. Donnie would leave at times to give Raph some privacy. Two weeks! He was in that bed and lab. Stupid broken bones he cursed his condition and attempted to get out of bed. This was the first time he was fully sitting up. He was a bit dizzy but it was manageable no one was in the living room 'yes' he thought to himself as he steadily made his way to the couch. It must be a late hour because all the lights were off he didn't care he wanted something to get his mind off what happened and the fact that the damn cast itched!

He turned on the TV the home shopping network! Splinter must have been the last person to watch the TV. He flipped through a few channels when he settled on a western film John Wayne! My man he thought to himself! In the movie John had rescued a woman taking a bullet to the shoulder in the process. The woman was a widow and she told the man to come home with her so she could tend to the wound. She removed the bullet but not before a fever had set in. Isn't that a bitch he thought why's the hero always is getting hurt. The show continued as the hero and the woman fell in love but Raph had fallen asleep.

Leo woke first as usual he saw the glow of the TV he assumed it was Mikey he typically he fell asleep in front of the TV. When he turned the lights on he was shocked to see Raph. What was he doing outside the lab? He figured he was tired of being cooped up, Leo gently lifted Raph's legs to get him into a laying position he propped the wounded leg under a pillow. Raph momentarily stirred but remained asleep as Leo covered him with a blanket. Leo then left to the dojo to meditate.

Noon arrived Raph was still sleeping. He must not had slept through the night Donnie and Mikey whispered to each other. Raph opened his eyes to four staring back at him. Donnie kneeled down and asked how he was feeling? Raph replied, "sore" Donnie chuckled and said, "That's normal" I'll check on your wounds later. Mikey happily grabbed the remote and said, "now that you're awake there's a marathon of Cragnord the barbarian on!

Sometime during the day Raph found the strength to make his way to his room. It was a painful trek without help but he climbed into his hammock regretting quickly after but he was so exhausted he quickly passed out. The dream again, why he thought but couldn't wake up it played out as he willed not to see the girl die again. Yet, she died again the pain in his shoulder brought him back to reality. Donnie was by his side, Raph groaned as he slowly moved his good leg to sit up in his hammock

Donnie shook his head and said, "You amaze me Raph" "huh?" Came the reply from Raph Donnie asked, "What was wrong?" "I keep seeing the dead girl in my dreams" Like she's trying to tell me something." Donnie replied, "I can't say that's for certain but if you want to talk more about it I'm here for you." Raph sighed and grabbed at his achy shoulder. "Do you want something for the pain?" asked his genius brother Raph replied, "no" Donnie stood up and said, "later I need to change the bandage on the keg wound and on the wall is some crutches please try to stay off the leg and you're welcome to rest on the lab if it's more comfortable. "How long?" Raph spat, Donnie, turned at the doorway and said, "For your wounds to heal? "Yes" came a tempered reply. Donnie, walking away saying "possibly 4-6 weeks". This made Raph angry, so angry he stood and limped over to his punching bag. With his good arm he gave it one good hard hit before pain shot through the bruised shoulder and broken arm. He hissed and sat on a chair that had been left in his room.

To be continued…


End file.
